moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Initiate
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-infantry * Garrison |useguns = Psychic jab |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 150 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $150 |time = 0:04 (base 0:05) |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Epsilon Barracks |groundattack = * 26 ** 100% vs. Drone ** 90% vs. Basic/Animal ** 80% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg ** 55% vs. Light ** 30% vs. Heavy and (Big) Light Structure ** 20% vs. Medium/Harvester and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 38 when garrisoned ** 110% vs. Basic/Animal ** 100% vs. Drone ** 85% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg ** 40% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure ** 20% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 15% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 18 frames (1.2 in-game seconds); 22 frames (1.5 in-game seconds) when garrisoned |range = 5; 6 when garrisoned |ability = Garrison civilian structures |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Starting infantry for the Epsilon |infantry = 1 }} The 'Initiate '''is the basic infantry of the Epsilon Army, capable of starting fires with their mind. Official description ''Whether actually convinced Yuri will bring about a better world or mind controlled and forced to do his bidding, Initiates are fiercely loyal to the Epsilon cause. They consist mostly of normal men augmented with psychic apparatuses that allow them to create and manipulate fire with thought alone. This allows Initiates to ignite enemy infantry with ease and even put the heat on lightly armored vehicles. Initiates can garrison civilian buildings for protection against bigger threats.Epsilon Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Initiate is the basic Epsilon Army infantry unit. Only capable of dealing light damage to anything besides infantry, Initiates are nonetheless necessary because of their low cost and decent damage output. Despite being a basic infantry, Initiates are quite strong on their own. They are capable of handling infantries and light vehicles in groups. They can beat the Soviet Conscript and Allied GI in a one-on-one matchup but will lose to the Foehn Knightframe. To improve their combat potential, they can garrison in civilian buildings like their anti-armor counterpart the Archer. However, unlike in the original game, their rate of fire is slower and their firepower is far less effective against vehicles. Unfortunately, they can't last too long. Despite being stronger than their Allied and Soviet equivalents, they can't handle vehicles with anti-personnel weapon and specialized anti-infantry units. Appearances Act One * Initiates first appear in Killing Fields, where a squad of them is tasked with freeing Scorpion Cell leader Rashidi from a prison of the Latin Confederation. Before this mission, Initiates don't exist, and the Initiate survivors that emerge from a destroyed or sold building are replaced with Conscripts or GIs depending on the mission. * From Killing Fields onwards, Initiates gradually replace Conscripts as the basic infantry of PsiCorps, and later the Epsilon Army. In later Act One missions Rush Tactics and Moonlight, Initiates are trainable from the Soviet Barracks (replacing Conscripts), before the Epsilon Construction Yard and Epsilon Barracks existed. Assessment See also * GI * Conscript * Knightframe References zh:新兵 Category:Infantry Category:Epsilon Army Category:Occupier